irwinallentvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
VOYAGE TO THE BOTTOM OF THE SEA-The Traitor
THE TRAITOR WRITER-WILLIAM WELCH and AL GAIL DIR-SOBEY MARTIN TEASER A blond woman in a foreign country at night (France?) is chased by men. Her car is blocked. She throws one man threw a window of a building and stops a car for help. A man gets out to help her and sits her in his car, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." She realizes what he is just before he uses a handkerchief and says, "You have a smudge on your face." He knocks her out with the drug on it. He makes a call, "We have Admiral Nelson's sister." ACT ONE We see the city harbor and the Seaview conning tower as we hear the main theme song again. Nelson is looking at photo passport of a woman. Seaview will be docking in 15 minutes and Nelson will go ashore. At 0900, the Western Alliance Inspection Team (actually NATO) will bring the detection navigator aboard. Crane finds the fallen passport of what appears to be Nelson's sister; Nelson grabs it, angered. He lies, telling Lee the harbor pilot brought him an urgent personal letter: his sister has been hurt in an accident. She is the only family Nelson has. Nelson goes to Marseilles, France (this street will be used on many productions, Allen and Fox including THE GREEN HORNET and the LAND OF THE GIANTS episode EVERY DOG NEEDS A BOY). At La Fleur Cafe Nelson orders a beer when the man who kidnapped his sister sits down and shows him a photo of the girl in his cigarette case. Nelson asks about her, the man making Nelson worry--she is his vulnerable spot. The man pays, then admits he has to subject Nelson to childish rigamorerole to take him to a brick walled computerized room. He shows Nelson a map but Nelson bluffs about not recognizing it. On the longitude lines are missile silo sights but there are new missiles and new sights. This man wants those, no one will know Nelson told him, but in the event of war his "side" will have the advantage. Only a half dozen men know the locations. Two men search Nelson when he returns--he disobeyed instructions but he tells them he has the map. His condition is he must know his sister is safe inside the American consulate. He sees her on a TV screen in a car with an assassin. The girl calls Nelson, "Harry." The man with Nelson makes the killer let Miss Nelson out of the car and she walks toward the consulate. As she walks, the man demands the map. When Nelson shows signs of wanting to wait until his sister is in the consulate, the man tells him she will be shot by the killer the moment her foot hits the step unless he countermands the order. Nelson takes out the microfilm and the man countermands the order. The man tells him, "We trust no one." Two Western Alliance officers will come aboard Seaview to inspect one of the sights and to test the device. This man, the immediate leader of this spy ring, wants to be with them. A word from this man and Nelson's sister could be killed within the consulate. Nelson realizes this. The new device shuts Seaview off when it is in range of the missile silos and then puts it on automatic to bring it to the area. Nelson returns to Seaview. His sister will be all right. Seaview pulls away. One of the Allied guests, a Major General Fenton, comes down to Admiral Nelson, "Nice to meet you at last, Admiral Nelson." It is the man who kidnapped Nelson's sister. ACT TWO A Colonel Hamid is also on board and he asks about Nelson's sister. Nelson lies, telling them she is in a Caan Marseilles sanitarium. Nelson wouldn't shake Fenton's hand when he greeted him. Four hours to the first sight and only Nelson can calculate the areas and the device's effectiveness. Sparks gives Hamid a message which prompts Hamid to search Nelson's cabin. In the nose, he tells Crane there was no accident to Nelson's sister and no American woman in a sanitarium. Crane says the French must have made a mistake and if Hamid thinks Nelson is lying, to tell the other security officer aboard. Hamid tells him it is policy that they work independent of each other. Hamid has a handwriting sample of Nelson's sister; Crane will return it. Seaview is near to the first missile sight and in 15 minutes will go on automatic. Crane tells Nelson about Hamid. Nelson yells, "I will not be cross examined about my personal affairs!" Crane tells him, "It won't happen again." Chip tells Lee, "What's with the Admiral--he had fire in his eyes when I just passed him." Lee tells Chip about the sister in Europe lie and Chip tells him it is none of their business (which fits in with Chip's private nature). He tells Lee touring in Europe is s popular pastime. Nelson's sister was returning to New York three weeks ago--from a trip to Europe--two tours in less than a month? Five more minutes to auto. Nelson checked their knots. Sparks finds someone is using an electronic device. Crane uses the portable detector to find Hamid in the room next to Nelson, using a spying device to try to listen in on Nelson and Fenton. He slams the door purposely. Hamid asks him to listen. Crane says, "I don't spy on friends and the Admiral's my friend." The device of Hamid's isn't working too well--the electronics on the Seaview are interfering with it. Hamid tells Lee that an agent claims Miss Nelson was entering the consulate when Nelson claimed he was visiting her elsewhere. Crane sends a message via Sparks to the consulate himself and gets a coded message in return. Fenton waits in the nose of Seaview. Crane bends down to find tapes on the hallway floor when Nelson hits him from behind, takes the coded message and the tapes and leaves! ACT THREE Ski calls a corpsman to hall A4. The message is gone. Nelson, Fenton, and Hamid arrive. Nelson asks a Bill to get Capt. Crane to sickbay and have Doc check him. Later, Crane leaves Sickbay and says, "Thanks Doc." We don't see the Doc at all (this would happen in the future--characters would leave Sickbay and talk to the Doc but we don't see him). Crane must send another message. Fenton diverts Sparks and plants a bomb in the radio. Lee tells Chip he forgot to duck. Sparks is thrown off his chair when the radio is blasted. A fire detail is called down. Lee tells Mr. Morton to surface to scrub the ship of smoke, crack all hatches, and turn blowers on. Nelson asks if Sparks is all right, then wants to see Fenton in his cabin. Crane tells a confused Chip to cut off all electronic devices and to go to silent running. Hamid and Lee listen using his ear device as Nelson and Fenton talk in the room next to the one they are in--Nelson's cabin. Nelson calls Fenton a fool and a dangerous maniac--"you could have killed one of my men!" Fenton merely answers that it was regrettable--he sounds sincere. As Crane listens, Hamid doesn't have to ask what he's overheard---Hamid can read it in Crane's face. Crane gives Hamid permission to arrest both men. Hamid goes to Nelson after Fenton leaves and tells him he will return him to Marseilles. Nelson tells him to keep this secrecy going--he gives his word he won't try to escape and tells him to tell no one--especially Fenton and to let Fenton escape. Hamid won't do this. They have a tremendous fight with excellent stock music. Hamid takes out a gun; Nelson punches him; a light is thrown over; Hamid flips Nelson over the desk. Nelson is really beaten up but knocks Hamid down and runs out to call the Master At Arms from a mike in the hallway, "General Hamid's gone berserk!" Crane goes to the Admiral's cabin and turns Hamid over---there is a knife sticking out of Hamid's back! He's dead. ACT FOUR Nelson asks Lee, "You know me a long time. Do you believe I did it?" Crane says it is not for him to judge. Nelson thinks that is true--he insists he did not kill Hamid. Nelson hit him though. Crane calls him a traitor. Nelson insists, "I'm not, its been made to appear I am." His real sister is in the states undercover and in hiding for now. An American intelligence agent posed as his sister---the photo of the blond woman is not his sister but the agent (played by Susan Flannery--we never get to see the real sister--we only saw the agent posing as the sister!). The first missile silo location on the map that Fenton has is real. The rest of the map is a fake. This was done to make the other side believe it was real. It will make their side stop looking for the silos--"our" side doesn't want to change the locations of the silos. Nelson asks Crane to make Fenton think Nelson has been believed--that he killed Hamid in self defense. In the nose, Fenton is calm. He has no reason to doubt the other missile sites now. Fenton now wants the detection device as well, and he will use Nelson as the second officer to carry it to land. Fenton supervises the taking of the navigator. Nelson tells Lee to get their best men rounded to shore party. They can't follow yet. Nelson tells Lee, "These men are not amateurs." He has a cigarette ultra sonic silent signal so they will know when Fenton sends the radio report to his superiors. Nelson has a tracer on his shoes; Lee's glasses will allow him to see the tracer--footprints of Nelson's. Chip, Ski, and another crewmen follow Crane, all in plain clothes, dressed like dockmen. Water on the dock makes them lose the trail but they find it again. Ski goes up steps; Chip sets up a line on the door to blow it in. Fenton sends the message and his superiors tell him to complement Nelson, which he does. Nelson blows the cigarette. Crane blows a whistle. Ski sabotages the electric, Nelson grabs the device, a crewmen from Seaview shoots a man who was about to knife Nelson as the Admiral makes his way up from the basement. Fenton shoots this crewman dead, the man falling through the window and dying. Fenton chases Nelson up to the main storage room of what appears to be a warehouse. He wants to make a deal with Nelson. Nelson says no deal--he is getting out with the machine. Fenton tells him the fire that has just started due to the fight, has started a self destruct and the whole building will blow. Nelson says, "Let it blow. You're not getting your hands on this again!" Crane shoots a man, gets Nelson out, Chip fires into barrels which fall on Fenton. The surviving Seaview men run out of the building which is blasted from inside. Seaview is back in the harbor. Crane talks to the device, "The things we went through for you." Chip tells Nelson his sister has called and wants to go to dinner with him and she made it clear she wants him to bring Lee along. Crane tells Nelson the dinner is on him. Hey, what about inviting poor Chip along? REVIEW: Great complicated episode. I have always liked George Sanders--he makes a great laid back villain who, despite his being calm, even in the action sequences, is slippery and evil minded throughout with almost no redeeming qualities--he just has a job to do and does it. Even if it means killing a man by stabbing him in the back, ordering a girl to be shot, kidnapping, lying, cheating, etc. And he isn't satisfied with just getting his job done...he has to have more. Sanders was excellent in a very different type of role, that of hero and father, in the classic 1960 VILLAGE OF THE DAMNED (based on the novel THE MIDWICH CUCKOOS and followed by a sequel film CHILDREN OF THE DAMNED, equally good, if not better than the first).